familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Melbourne, Derbyshire
Melbourne is a Georgian market town in South Derbyshire, England. It is about eight miles south of Derby and two miles from the River Trent.Melbourne Website In 1837 a then tiny settlement in Australia was named after William Lamb, 2nd Viscount Melbourne, Queen Victoria's first Prime Minister, and thus indirectly takes its name from Melbourne Hall, seat of the Lamb family, and the village. History The name Melbourne means "mill stream" (or "mill spring"). It was first recorded in Domesday Book (DB 1086 Mileburne = mill stream) as a royal manor. A parish church was built around 1120. In 1311 Robert de Holand fortified the existing royal manor house to create Melbourne Castle, though the fortification was never completed. Jean, duc de Bourbon, the most important French prisoner taken at the Battle of Agincourt (1416), was detained at the castle for 19 years. Mary, Queen of Scots was to be imprisoned at Melbourne Castle, but it had deteriorated into a poor state of repair. By the early 17th Century it had fallen into decay and was demolished, although some remains can still be seen.Melbourne Castle Melbourne Hall was originally owned by the church; it was constructed in stages, mainly in the 17th and 18th century. During the Second World War a military training railway was operated to the north of the now defunct Melbourne railway station. Since 2005 Melbourne has run an Arts Festival every September.Melbourne Festival Notable residents * Robert Bakewell, Ironsmith, started his career here in 1706. * John Joseph Briggs, Naturalist lived in Kings Newton and published a History of Melbourne.Briggs in Dictionary of National Biography 1866 * Thomas Cook, Travel Agent, was born here in 1808. * William Dexter, Painter was born here in 1808.Serle, Percival (1949). "Dexter, William". Dictionary of Australian Biography. Sydney: Angus and Robertson * Viscount Melbourne, British Prime Minister, 1834 and 1835-1841. * Rowland Ordish, Civil engineer was born here in 1824. * John Young, Cricketer was born here in 1876.John Young at Cricket Archive Places of interest Melbourne parish church has been described as a "cathedral in miniature" and is one of five churches in Melbourne. The Domesday Book records a church and priest here in 1086. The present church was built about 1120, and most of the original masonry is intact, except for the eastern end which has been refurbished. The roofs, naves, aisles and the aisle windows date from the restoration of the 1630s. There was also a restoration done by Gilbert Scott in 1859-62.Melbourne Parish Church Website Melbourne Hall was originally the rectory house for the Bishop of Carlisle, but was substantially rebuilt by Thomas and George Coke in the early 18th century. The hall's gardens were laid out with the assistance of Royal gardeners in 1704. They contain examples of the ironwork of Derby ironsmith, Robert Bakewell. Melbourne Pool was originally used by the nearby mill. The hall is open to the public in August. The Thomas Cook Memorial Cottages in High Street were built by Thomas Cook who started popular travel in England. Cook was born in Melbourne in 1808 though his birth-place was demolished in 1968. The buildings built in 1890-91 include fourteen cottages, a bakehouse, a laundry and Mission Hall. They still provide accommodation for some of Melbourne's senior citizens. Melbourne Market Place is the location of Melbourne's main shops, including the Co-op Building and monument which was refurbished in 1998. Education Melbourne has two schools: an Infant school and a Junior school,Melbourne Junior School website sharing a site which also contains a youth centre. Sport The town plays host to Melbourne Rugby Football Club,Melbourne RFC website Melbourne United Football Club,Melbourne United website and Melbourne Town Cricket Club.Melbourne Town CC website Culture, industry and transport The town contains many Georgian buildings and in the 19th Century was a centre for framework knitting and footwear manufacture, e.g. Fairystep Shoes. Market gardens have always been a major part of the economy, though now only a handful remain. East Midlands Airport, five miles to the east of the town, was opened in the 1960s and has now become a significant regional transport hub. The town's bus service is run by Arriva Midlands. Previously, Trent Barton maintained a small garage in Melbourne, the site going on to become a supermarket. It maintained routes to Swadlincote, Derby, Aston-on-Trent and Weston-on-Trent. Bus services for pupils run to Chellaston school every morning and afternoon. There have been links to East Midlands Airport which were recently axed. Shops in Melbourne include: Spar, Budgens, Melbourne News, Fish and Chips, Birds (bakery), Elle of Melbourne (clothing), Blatch's (electricals), Co-op Travel, and Cream Interior Design. Services in Melbourne include: Natwest, Post Office, Co-op Pharmacy, Fair Trade, The Athenaeum (an internet cafe),The Athenaeum website a library, leisure centre and a youth club. There are also several pubs. In the past Melbourne has had three brass bands which have disappeared over the years. In 1992 a new group formed, and became the Melbourne Town Band.Melbourne Town Band website The Town Band continues to play at Melbourne's events today. These include the carnival, held every summer, and the carols at the Market Place. References External links * About Melbourne * Melbourne news from the Derby Telegraph * derbyphotos.co.uk: Photo Gallery of Melbourne Category:Market towns in Derbyshire Category:Towns in Derbyshire